


For my Home

by WistfulRevenant



Series: For my Homeworld [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Rating: NC17, Romance, Will add more tags when they come up, general violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulRevenant/pseuds/WistfulRevenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they were the crystal Gems, when Earth was once thought to be part of gem control space...there was a gem commander, her journeys and her meeting with people and gems who change her view on her loyalties and motivations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! First off I would like to thank you for reading my work and really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Now this work of fiction is going to be the first part of a multipart series later on following the exploits of my Gemsonas. Comments and criticism is always welcome and suggestions are too! Please Enjoy and I hope to bring you more!

In the vastness of creation their are those who are meant to create and change history, those who lead a revolutionary change into a bright future, standing tall in their victories on the stage of life. Then there are those who redeem their actions as a part of history.

This is one such story.

It was small scouting ship that was suppose to head out to see the progress on a new planet that was to come into Gem control. On such expeditions it was normal that the diamond authority send at least one high ranking gem as their eyes and ears, for this particular expedition they sent one of their best, Morganite. Morganite, was known for being part of the Diamond authorities Royal guard, most her service to her homeworld had gotten her commemorated as hero, and even gained her a position as one of White Diamonds personal guards, of course with that honor came the responsibility she had at this given time. 

Morganite, entered the cockpit of the ship her attire that of a royal guard palettes and medals adorning her dark navy blue uniform, her long pale red almost pink hair tied into a singular pony tail, her Gem located on the back of her left hand was hidden by the white gloves she had on, her boots heels clanking on the metal floor. "What’s our ETA to the planet?" Her voice was cool calm, as she leaned in to look at the screen of one of her pilots. The young gem skittishly turned her head to Morganite, then back to the screen "a-around two more hours before we arrive at planet number 986453-2...or colloquially known as earth" Morganite let a sigh out through her nose nodding as she began to walk out the cockpit "once we arrive keep the ship in orbit over the planet I'll take a shuttle down to the kinder garden from there" as she left the cockpit she began to make her rounds through the ship making sure everything was working perfectly, Gems who had worked alongside or under her, knew Morganite, took pride in at least seeing how each part of her ship was managed. The ship itself was an older model she had been captaining for more than two centuries, and had been blessed with the name Blue Herald by White diamond herself, the ship itself never changed other than being upgraded every couple decades. One part of the ship that did change most often however was the crew, where it being re-assigned, promoted, or just flat out destruction Morganites crews didn't usually last long. 

A few moments of walking around her ship led Morganite to the lower engine rooms, so far everything seemed to be working well, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the gauges was showing low numbers. Looking around for a crew member to resolve the issue she found herself going deeper into the engine rooms. Morganite was having no luck finding anyone "no no no you damn clog machine, your making it worst!" Morganite heard the shouting of a gem nearby and followed it to the source, to her surprise it was a small green gem hunched over, apparently working? Morganite coughed into her hand to get the gems attention and she did, the small gem turning around "oh! Uh hello uh Ma'am what brings you down here?" The gem asked, in essence the small gem was rather stunning, a pale sea foam like green, with yellow hair that fell just past her ears. Morganite quirked an eyebrow slightly "I was performing rounds through the ship and I found that one of the Engines exhaust pipes isn't letting out heat at optimal numbers, care to explain this miss...?" The smaller gem stood up and to Morganite's surprise she was barely taller than her by a couple inches "I-I'm P-Peridot and I was working on that right now, well my drones were at least" Peridot was skittish shy and seems recluse, Morganite's eyebrows are still arched but before she can speak Peridot moves allowing her to see the drone she spoke of, a small round green orb wobbling around on the pipe "See? This is prototype XJ-43 but so far its having trouble with basic commands" Morganite nods not really comprehending what she means "And the problem with the Exhaust?" she asks and Peridot flinches nodding quickly and grabbing her tools "yes ma'am I'll get right to it, come on XJ-43!" The little drone follows its creator and Morganite lets her lips quirk in a slight smile "Wait...Peridot was it?" The young gem stopped nodding as she slowly turned "y-yes ma'am..?" "Keep working on your drone but please keep the ship at the foremost in your responsibilities" Peridot nods furiously "Y-yes ma'am!" She exclaims before running off quickly.


	2. Fated Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Morganite finally reaches earth only to find not all is going well for the first kinder garden to become active on the newest planet in gem control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter I think some of the headcanons I have are easily assumed and some may not be. I think I will clear some things up at the end in case just to be safe.

Morganite smiled, finally her ship was in orbit around the latest planet Homeworld had deemed suitable for colonization, looking down at the planet as it turned, Morganite looked to one of her officers "Tell me where I will be landing first?" The officer pulled out a small tablet looking through the information. "So far Ma'am only one Kinder garden seems to have been made operational thus far, but several others are already being built across the planet. For now the Diamond Authority only wants a report on the functioning one." Morganite nodded "very well I'll be heading down now. This shouldn't take me longer than a couple days, keep the ship in orbit till I return" she turns and begins to get into her shuttle "Oh and keep the weapons on standby, I don't believe anything will happen but as a precaution."Her officer nodded walking away as Morganite got in, sitting down. The only other gems going down with her we're two officers and her shuttle pilot. 

The ride was smooth on Descent and the shuttle landed in a small grassy field just above the crevasse that the kinder garden was starting in. The machinery breaking through the crust of the planet was the first thing to assault Morganites ears. She walked to the edge of the cliff looking down; she saw the gems working hard to create more soldiers for Homeworld. Working her way down she found herself being walked around by one of the Captains of the expeditions. This Gem had long gray hair and dark green markings along her skin her gem a round sphere on her chest. "As you can see we have this facility at top perfomance though we do have some...problems" the captain stated with unease in her voice. Morganite, quirked an eyebrow "problems?" The captain tugged on her collar slightly "yes well you see some of the local wildlife has been trying to attack us of course they don't get very far but they are an annoyance." Morganite, nodded "is that all? Surely you can deal with what are they called...Humans?" Again the captain yanked on her collar "and their seems to be a rebellious sprout, nothing major just a couple gems who seem to believe what we're doing is wrong" she kept walking Morganite though stayed where she was "Don't you believe that was something you should have reported?" She asked and the captain shook her head frantically "It's nothing really we already have some of our men working on finding and dealing with the problem it's really nothing to worry-" An explosion above them cut the captain off, Morganite jumping on the captain to get her out of the way of some falling debri. The two looked up only to see what they could only assume were more bombs falling Morganite began to shove and push the captain, running behind her into cover and hiding behind it. Looking out through the smoke, several figures were standing in it, all different statures. Morganite jumped over the cover pulling her gloves off "I will assume those are the Rebellious gems you spoke off?" The captain nodded staying just slightly behind Morganite "yes that's them but they've never tried something this bold before." Morganite scoffed walking forward, her gem glowing on the back of her hand "stay back I'll deal with them myself" she said, pulling her weapon from her gem.

A lance blooming from the light like a lily from the pummel and swirling into a sharp point at the end. She stopped just before the tallest member of the group of four. "Halt in the name of the Diamond Authority I command you cease these hostilities before I am forced to take drastic measures" her voice was stern yet calm she honestly did not want to resort to violence and allow the Diamonds to decide their fate but if she was pushed she would. The tall cloaked firgure turned to Morganite pulling her hood down, Morganite flinched as the pink hair fell down past the womans shoulders. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow this to continue." The woman was as calm as Morganite but the passion in her eyes brought an uneasy feeling to the smaller gem who pointed her spear at her the tip barely reaching the womans throat, "do not make me do this-" before she could finish her sentence a blade had pushed her lance away from the woman and into the air "Pearl! What are you doing!?" The shorter sword wielding woman grunted slightly as she pushed Morganite back "Rose we need to go now!" Morganite scowled, running at the shorter woman trying to stab her through "Pearl!" the shorter gem turned right as Morganites lance was to stab her though a bright pink glow shinning. A large shield stopping Morganites lance. The pink haired woman looked at Morganite saddened mouthing an apology as the shorter gem threw a smoke bomb on the ground, the two disappearing with their accomplices. Looking up Morganite saw them climbing the wall heading in the direction of-

**Her Shuttle!**

Morganite ran as fast as she could scaling the wall. As she reached the top she found her crew unconcious, her two officers only had minor injuries, she knelt down next to one of them shaking the gem softly "hey get up soldier we need to get back to-" another explosion behind her, Morganite, turned quickly and saw a nightmare. The crevase that the kinder garden was operating in had been...collaspsed, the facility and any gems burried under rocks and dirt. Morganite growled turning to look around looking for the tall pink haired gem and her consorts, but alas they were nowhere in sight. Morganite's eyes dashed from her shuttle, to the surroundings, to the now burried kindergarden as her thoughts raced. 

_"Calm down need to get back to the ship come back with a team and try to capture those traitors! No no need to alert White Diamond first in case this isn't as small as the captain had lead me to believe..."_

Morganite knelt back down beside one of the unconcious Officers "come on wake up already" she growled. The officer began to shift groaning slightly as she looked at Morganite "m-ma'am?" Morganite nodded "Yes soldier did you see the attackers?" she nodded "yes it was" she coughs a bit "a few dozen locals lead by what I believe were some gems, they ambushed and we didn't see their other group I'm sorry Ma'am we couldn't stop them from raiding the kinder garden" Morganite shook her head "Do not apologize you did all you could now come on your feet soldier help me get the two-" she froze finally realizing that she was missing her pilot. Morganite looked to the soldier finally getting up "where's the pilot? Did she go after them?" The soldier shook her head "I don't know we got seperated while trying to fight" Morganite flinched "she must be nearby then who knows if she's more injured than you" the officer nodded picking up the other unconcious soldier "try checking pass the shuttle that's where they came from atleast". Morganite, nodded and walked pass the shuttle, pass some tall grass but still no sign of her pilot or anyone ahead-

**Crunch**

Morganite froze looking down, her eyes windening as she saw the shards of a gem and a weapon laid abandoned on the ground. She backed up a bit 

_"No...this can't be...she was trained in combat wasn't she?"_

Taking a slow shaky breath she walked back to the shuttle "Soldier! Can you pilot us back to the ship?" The soldier flinched but nodded quickly "yes ma'am" Morganite nodded and got into the shuttle "please...get us back to the ship then...I need to report back to White Diamond" The soldier nodded walking into the shuttle and taking a place at the helm. As they made it into the atmosphere Morganite sighed the other soldier had finally woken up and seemed to be ranting about how when she got back she'd be the one to avenge the pilot, apparently she had been the soldiers comrade for several centuries. Morganite cleared her throat and silence fell "A moment of silence for our fallen sister..." and for the rest of the flight it was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the headcanons that I'm going with in this work are as followed:  
> 1-The kinder garden that Amerthyst was created in was not the only one on earth.
> 
> 2-Roses army was made up of both humans and Gems but the majority we're humans with gems being few and far between.
> 
> 3-When her army was first being built rose quartz used guerrilla warfare especially since most her soldiers were humans.
> 
> Again to who reads this thank you for giving this small series a chance and I hope you enjoy! I also am always open to suggestions and criticisms. Hopefully chapters 3-5 will be posted once I finish doing edits on them so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> But for now this is WistfulRevenant signing out~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morganite returns to the blue herald and informs white diamond of the events that occurred on the earth, and gets new orders for herself and her crew.

When she arrived back on the ship her first stop was the conference room Morganite knew she had to head back down to the planet below but first she had to report back to White Diamond. 

White Diamond, answered the call sitting in her private study, with a few gems working around her placing books on the shelves dusting and the sort. She looked at the screen and smiled politely "Ah Morganite I was not expecting a call this soon into the mission, how are things going with the planet?" Morganite stiffened bowing to her ruler quickly before holding her head up "We have found a problem as it seems...a group of renegades have destroyed the first working kindergarden on the planet." White Diamond looked at her first in disbelief, then with mild anger. Morganite quickly began to speak again "I take full responsibility for being unable to stop the destruction of the kindergarden, and the loss to my crew" Morganite, quickly bowed her head again "I will humbly take any punishment you deem fit to deal." White Diamond, sighed through her nose shaking her head "raise your head dear Morganite you brought this to my attention and I thank you for that...please give me your complete report." With that, Morganite, began to re-tell the events as they occurred.

White Diamond, sighed nodding every so often, Morganite had finished "very well...Morganite I have new orders for you." This made, Morganite stiffen a bit "yes ma'am?" White diamond, looked at her seriously "You are to hunt down those traitors and eliminate them before they can target another Kindergarden. I want you to personally bring their leader to their knees and bring me back the shattered remains of her gem" Morganite nodded getting on one knee and bowing her head "As you wish White Diamond, I will make sure they are no more." Morganite, kept her head down "good, once you are done with that set up a base on the planet and await there for my arrival." Morganite, looked up quickly "That is not necessarry I can handle these traitors quickl-" "I know you can handle them, but I want to make sure no other gems think to do the same, I will bring my fleet with me" without allowing another word to come from her guards mouth, White diamond, had cut the call leaving, Morganite, with her thoughts in the room.

_"White diamond is planning on coming here...she must be more worried about these traitors than she let on, but why they are nothing but a small group of traitors nothing I cannot handle..."_

She sighed standing up and walking to the door, her mind still reeling as she walked down the hall. 

_"Relax I can handle these foolish gems, but this time I will take a REAL team to deal with any surprises"_

She made her way to the cockpit of the ship "Call all crew to the landing bay I have an announcement to make." Her voice stern she walked out without letting either of the two gems get a word in at all. "Attention all crew members please report to the landing bay for an emergency Announcement from the Captain, I repeat please report to the Landing Bay for an emergency Announcement from the captain..."

\-----

Morganite watched from the top of one of the shuttles where she stood as, her crew slowly entered the landing bay, right off the bat she noticed, the two officers she had taken down with her walking in to take a front row to her announcement, no doubt they had some idea what she was going to tell the crew. Another gem that caught her eye was the small green one she had seen before in the green gem from the engine room, Peridot was her name? At the moment she couldn't really recall. She looked to one of her officers who nodded, signaling that the crew was all there, she sighed taking a deep composed breath as she began to walk slowly acoss the shuttle hands behind her back. "I know you all must be wondering why I called you all here on short noticed, why on my arrival their was one less crew member with me than when we left...I'm here to tell you that, that gem is gone. She was destroyed by a group of traitors on the planet below us..." 

The crew began to muttering talking amongst each other obviously they were a bit taken back by this information "And with this we have new orders from White Diamond herself!" This silenced the crew again "We are to track and eliminate the traitors ourselves, and then await for White Diamons arrival to the planet. Now I called you here to tell you I will be recruiting gems to come with me and hunt the traitors down" before she could continue she could already see the officer who had been comrades with the pilot begin to come forward, she comended her bravery "All of those who wish to come down with me then we leave in 16:00 hours at the crisp of dusk on this hunk of rock, and those who do not wish to follow then you shall assist with getting the ship ready to land and base itself...that is all. Dismissed!" She shouted and watcched her crew disband, save for the two officers she had with her when she went down the first time, and two other gems who had stayed to volunteer. One a larger gem with white pixie cut hair, a grunt? and another smaller slender gem with bobbed short hair. As for the two officers who had returned with her, one wore a helmet and armor, strange but not uncommon among gems, the only thing that was truly visible was her gem on her shoulder. The other gem wore a tank top and shorts, very short black hair with red streaks. Her gem was centered in her chest just center on her collarbone. She jumped down from her perch and nodded silently at the four gems "be ready by the time we leave or you will be left behind" she said sternly as she walked away to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I do my best to go into detail with some of the other gems that will be joining Morganite in the next few chapters, but for now their names will be kept secret. But hopefully in the next chapter we learn a bit about all of them!


End file.
